Amaranth Book 2 : Secret of the Blackest Blood
by roseredsdesire
Summary: As Hermione begins a new journey, she unlocks new feelings, she's hidden deep inside. All the while discovering a new attraction she can't deny. And as they share more then a love of academics, both professor and student realize, something beautiful. A story of seduction – a lost prophecy, a terrible truth and a quest to right a great wrong. (Cissamione) (Bellamione)
1. The Story behind our story

Welcome to **_Amaranth: Secret of the Blackest Blood –_** all my lovely #bellamione #cissamione fans! If you've stumbled upon the ** _Amaranth series_** – and haven't yet read book 1 or the prequal - **_Portrait of Bellatrix Black_** \- I suggest doing so.

If you'd rather not read book 1 (since its primarily a Ginny and Luna story from chapter one through six. And if your only interested in #cissamione or #bellamione - I'd recommend at least reading **_Breath of Life – The Extended Scene from Amhrán (Song of Winds)_** and _chapters six through fifteen_ of **_Amaranth : Animae Gemina Book 1_** at the least. But as a writer I'd strongly suggest reading the series in order.

Welcome to all my readers who have been excitedly been awaiting - **_Secret._** At last Hermione, Narcissa and Bellatrix take center stage. Draco and Harry will also have a part in this story too, later on. Ginny and Luna will be mentioned and some chapters – will be similar scenes to **_Gemina_** (in later chapters.) As both stories run parallel to one other. I promise this will make sense in time. This story, however - is much darker in timber then **_Gemina_** – in the vain of **_Portrait_**. But will incorporate more of Narcissa's memories – as told to Hermione.

A very special thank you to Emma who – inspired a lot of this story through our conversations. I hope you'll love it! I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters there in – they belong to the amazing J.K Rowling.

But I've also been inspired by so many authors – to name a few **Sapphire Smoke** , **rubikanon** and **MadameCissy.**

 _This story is rated M – since (NC-17 isn't available)_

 _[ Also note in later chapters this story will contain a **Bellamione** story._] ****

* * *

 **Summary of Story –** As Hermione Granger begins a new journey, she unlocks feelings of lust, submission and pain, while discovering an new attraction she can't deny. And as they share more then their love of academics, professor and student – realize something beautiful. This is a story of seduction, mystery – a lost prophecy, a terrible truth, the love between two sisters and a quest to right a great injustice. As time runs out, the curse must be broken and Hermione must fallow her heart. As a fight affections and control of the brightest witch of her age, begins. Who will prevail? Can Hermione possibly chose? Narcissa or Bellatrix? Or will the Black sisters lose the women they've intertwined by curse, blood and love.

 **Warning(s) –** **lesbian/incest/multiple pairings** **/** graphic somewhat child abuse / verbal abuse /torture /crude language and inferred desire for a minor /graphic sexual depictions


	2. PART I - Winter

_**PART I : Winter**_

 _"_ _The one with the power to heal the two, has come – twice cursed. Once by ancestry and once by the sword. Born in obscurity – her past unknown, tortured submission of blood and bone…"_


	3. Chapter 1: The Vengeful One

_**So sleep soundly in your beds tonight**_  
 _ **For judgement falls upon you at first light**_  
 _ **I'm the vengeful one**_  
 _ **(Look inside and see what you're becoming)**_  
 _ **In the blackest moments of a dying world**_  
 _ **What have you become**_  
 _ **(Look inside and see what you're becoming)**_  
 _ **~Disturbed**_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The Vengeful One_**

It was snowing, heavily again - as Hermione Granger – the brightest witch of age - climbed the grand staircase in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly. She was as excited as she was nervous for her meeting in the room of Requirement. Had it only been a few days, previous that she'd returned to school in the middle of a blizzard. Had it only been three days – since she'd found herself in Narcissa Blacks presence?

Three days since she'd held her hand? Even if it was accidental? Hermione smiled almost dreamily

She tired to ignore the memory of the sway of her hips or the memorizing sound of _her voice – her red lips – her long blond hair._

It was Wednesday January 6th 1999 and five months and twenty five days until graduation, Hermione knew.

She was only to ready to begin her research - today was the beginning of it all.

She'd hurried through her lunch. Mostly without conversation with her best friend Ginny Weasly

As she had limited time to meet her professor, she was rushing to the room of Requirement on her afternoon break. She only had two hours. But it was better then nothing – she told herself.

Learning all _'Cissy'_ had to offer on Time Turners – was to be the most thrilling work Hermione had ever begun.

* * *

"And how do you like your tea Hermione,' Narcissa asked, almost shyly 'I trust it's to your likening?"

"Oh yes very much, professor ….umm…Cissy' she whispered, biting her lip.

Narcissa nodded approvingly, placing her cup delicately – atop the table beside her winged backed chair.

"I'm so glad – Hermione, we could meet so soon." Here Narcissa paused 'we have so much research to go through,' she indicated the books, she'd put together on the table by the window. "I'm honestly not sure where to begin."

Hermione, longingly looked at the stakes of books.

Narcissa smirked.

"We'll get there Hermione,' she said softly.

Hermione, lost herself in the way, Narcissa's voice was both gentle and proper.

"On closer examination, perhaps let us talk – on what we already know of time turners."

"Well I can tell you, of my adventure in third year' Hermione said. 'This is the only knowledge I have, besides the beginnings of research I've done on my own."

Narcissa took another sip of tea, "yes I'd love to hear of your experience. I'll save mine for another time."

Hermione, felt flushed under her professors, interested smile.

"Well, it all began, with a meeting with professor McGonagall. I had requested to take more then the recommended classes. At first she tried to incline me elsewhere…."

"Oh I'm sure that worked well" Narcissa laughed lightly.

"Uh yeah, she wasn't exactly successful,' Hermione said with a faraway smile.

 _I bet she wasn't clever child._

So Hermione proceeded to tell her mentor, shyly – all of her adventures – starting with nearly being found out by Harry and Ron.

"They looked so confused' she confessed 'as I'd suddenly just appeared out of nothing."

Narcissa chucked, equally entertained, by the beautiful attention to details Hermione had.

"But it wasn't all fun,' Hermione paused, tears threatening to fall. 'Toward the end of third year, Dumbledor, unofficially tasked us with a rescue mission."

Narcissa leaned forward, curious.

"You see,' she gulped 'Draco' she paused looking nervous.

"Go on, Hermione' Narcissa whispered.

"Well you know all about, Buckbeak right? Well, the thing is – only Harry and I remember this alternate time."

Narcissa sat up straighter and motioned for her student to continue.

"We saw, Buckbeak slaughtered' here she burst into tears.

Narcissa, felt her heart painfully beat for the sorrow – her secret love endured. She waited patiently as Hermione composed herself drinking deeply from her tea.

As Narcissa listened Hermione told her the entire story, stopping only to take sips and finishing by explaining after everything, the memories of an alternate timeline weighed heavy.

"After all, we couldn't really save Sirius, anyway' she paused feeling now how intently Narcissa looked at her with wonder.

"Ah Sirius' Narcissa softly whispered 'he definitely, wasn't well liked….by my sister."

Hermione visibly stiffened, as thoughts of the women who haunted her dreams washed over her once more.

"Bella, hated our cousin…..passionately' Narcissa continued softy, as though talking on to herself. 'He seemed to have the propensity to get my sister in trouble, almost delighting in it, Bellatrix said."

Hermione's mouth fell open, shutting it swiftly – only to bit her own tongue.

"I don't suppose you'd like to hear a story, would you?"

Complexly surprised – Hermione could only nod.

"Well, you understand I rarely discuss my childhood – but – in this case I think' she smirked ever so slightly 'it may be self reflective and even relevant for us."

Hermione blushed crimson, _oh please don't let her be a proficient Occulomist….don't let her see….how much….I…._

Narcissa, just smiled mischievously, at the way Hermione squirmed. 'But well – this memory I'm going to tell you isn't mine."

"Whose is it?" Hermione breathed fearful for the answer.

"It was Andromeda's…."

Hermione felt slightly disappointed.

* * *

 **( _Summer 1956)_**

"Bellatrix, will you ease' Druella admonished, haughtily.

But when young Bellatrix wouldn't hold still, her mother sighed and smacked her soundly.

Bella felt the tears, threatening to fall – she looked back toward her sister furiously trying not to cry.

"If you'd only hold still' Druella fussed, 'I wouldn't have to smack you wicked child."

Bella sniffed, and let her mother resume untangling her gorgeous ebony locks. Her best feature, she'd heard it all - often whispered in hushed tones.

 _What a beautiful child – what a handful - how poised – what a legacy_

"There,' her mother fumed 'that's as best I can do. Now hurry – Bellatrix – help Andromeda we're leaving for Diagon Alley within the hour."

She swept from the room silently as Bella jumped off the velvet poof, gracefully. She was quickly ingulfed in a hug by her little sister.

"Oh Bella' Andromeda whimpered.

"Hush little one' Bella's voice was a little high pitched but she took a depth breath.

"Do you hurt a lot?"

"No more then usual' the eldest Black said mechanically.

* * *

"She struck her own child!" Hermione cried. "Why!"

Narcissa paused, and nodded sadly.

"Hermione - I'm so sorry my stories hardly hold any happiness.' She faulted, her breathing increasing painfully - _But if you're to understand Bellatrix – to understand your destiny – what you must do - you need to hear our memories._

Hermione, couldn't believe how angry she felt. She felt compassion for Bellatrix – Voldemort's lieutenant – the one who gave her these memories – these perversions – she struggled to breath. _What's happening to me._

The scars seemed to pulse, jagged and crudely cut ' _mudblood_.' She shivered.

Narcissa watched this sadly. She saw the pain, the anger – her eyes turning black, as they'd done a few days before. The beast frightening for life – only to fall back into slumber.

"Hermione!'

Narcissa's voice pulled her back, she shock her head – there was a painful buzzing.

"Have some tea,' _my longing –_ Narcissa gently spoke.

After pouring her some more, and watching Hermione drink all of it.

 _I'm so cold._

Narcissa used her wand to light a fire in the hearth. Then she tried to smile reassuringly, 'here Hermione please,' she reached her hand.

Hermione hesitated – but pulled up her sleeve.

Narcissa gasped. It was bleeding again. _Cursed._

'Come' she commanded and Hermione came to sit by her feet.

Looking up, she saw unshed tears in Narcissa's eyes.

As she'd done once before she kissed the scars, as the most blessed coolness washed across her skin. Her cheeks had a rosy, blush and her eyes held a secret – blooming into a new life she whimpered softly.

Narcissa saw, her student on her knees at her lap – memories washed across time – _easy – do what needs to be done._

Her own lust threatened to render her incapable, but she forced herself - _control._

While Hermione's eyes where closed in sublocation, Narcissa turned her wand on the scars, gently she whispered the spell Bellatrix had told her "maledixit sanguis somnum."

Hermione opened her eyes.

"Do you feel a little better?"

"Yes – Cissy.' Hermione sighed contentedly as she laid her head on her mentors lap. _What am I doing?_

Now it was Narcissa's turn to blush. She softly gasped, her eyes fluttering closed, without thinking she threaded her hands through Hermione's hair.

'May I continue,' Narcissa asked.

Hermione's eyes opened wide and she sat up quickly embarrassed, struggling to her feet and back into her chair. _Oh please what is happening to me?!_

Narcissa sighed, feeling cold even with the fire glazing to life. "The story" – she said.

Hermione blushed and nodded.

"Again I'm sorry for upsetting you,' Narcissa said gently 'but we – Meda – and I, mother never laid a hand on us. Sadly – it was Bella who took all the abuse."

Hermione felt sick.

"I know it's terrible"– _but there's so much I need to tell you_. _So much we need to do – to save you. Save – her._

* * *

 ** _Summer 1956_**

Bellatrix held her sisters hand as they walked up the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley. It was hot and sticky, and Bella's hair threatened to become a mass of unmanageable curls. Andromeda, obediently held her older sisters hand, at four her hair a deep russet chestnut, cascaded down her shoulders in ringlets. As Druella and Cygnus stopped to greeted Orion and Walburga, at the fountain they spoke in hushed tones.

Bellatrix didn't bother to listen, getting closer would have been punishable - her parents didn't hastate sticking her even in public.

"Hi Bellatrix' came to haughtily voice of her cousin Sirius Black. "I see mommy and daddy, dragged you both into town for business too?"

Bella frowned but Andromeda smiled at her cousin.

"Hi Sirius' Andromeda said happily. At four she was insatiably apt to please and she looked up to Sirius as she did her sister.

"Hi Meda' the five year old said graciously. He had no love for Bellatrix but adored Andromeda.

"I'm so glad to see you!' Andromeda said cheerfully. "I didn't know we'd see you here."

"Father says, it's never to early to learn the business' Sirius snarked shrugging. He cared little for politics or money.

As the Blacks disappeared into a Kocturn Alley, Bellatrix quickly dashed over to a shop, containing brooms.

"I can't wait till I get my own' Bella said to Andromeda.

Sirius just laughed.

"You don't have your own yet? I'm younger then you and I've already had two!"

Andromeda came to her sisters rescue. "She can still fly better then you!"

"Please, Meda' Bella sniffed. "Don't lower yourself – but of course your right."

Sirius only rolled his eyes.

Andromeda smiled smugly at her sisters praise and then stuck her tongue at Sirius.

"It's always you and I against it all" she said.

"It's going to change pretty soon!" Sirius interjected.

"Watch yourself!" Bella yelled.

"What does he mean?" Andromeda said fearfully.

"We shan't talk of such things in public – we're toujour pur Andromeda."

But when little sister looked like she might cry, Bella hugged her close and shot a scathing look at her cousin.

"The growth of our family changes nothing' she said vehemently 'Andromeda and I will always be close."

Sirius only shrugged. He knew better, when his little brother came everything definitely changed.

Bella turned her attention back to the brooms with a disgusted sigh. She knew this horrible injustice had something to do with the fact she wasn't male.

She turned, fuming and returned to the fountain, in the middle of the square.

Andromeda frowned and glared at her cousin why did he always have to upset her sister.

He merely smirked, feeling little shame but for upsetting Andromeda.

"I'd rather have a wand, instead of a broom" Andromeda said conversationally. "I can't wait to be older."

Bella looked approvingly at her sister. She would someday be a very powerful witch – all the Black women were. She was no squib she'd already shown, a proficiency – for accidental magic.

"A wand would be nice Meda' Bella said gently.

"Obviously' said Sirius 'without one – you can't do magic."

Bella smirked and her sister giggled.

"What?!' Sirius said finally frustrated himself. 'It's the truth."

"Ah' Bella motioned her cousin closer 'but really skilled witches and wizards don't need wands!"

Andromeda nodded.

"That's a lie. Bellatrix and I won't fall for it."

"Its not either!" Andromeda said firing up again.

Bella smirked.

"And what you think you know better?"

"I've read more then you!"

"Prove it!" Sirius said teasingly. "Prove it now!"

Bellatrix hesitated, biting her lip frowning. Here in the middle of Diagon Alley – she wasn't supposed too. It was forbidden, She could get in so much trouble.

"Ha, Bellatrix your such a liar' Sirius needled. 'You can't either."

"Yes she can!" Andromeda, coldly whispered.

The children starred each other down, each willing the other to make a move.

"Dare you!" Sirius laughed. 'I dare you Bellatrix Black!"

* * *

"That did it' Narcissa chuckled 'Bella never passed on a dare."

Hermione, believed it. Whatever lesson she'd thought she'd get today – it hadn't been this….

Narcissa, knew how fantastic this story sounded. Even she wasn't completely sure she believed her older sister. That was until she saw Bellatrix quite easily preform wandless magic.

The day she brought an Bitty to life.

* * *

Bella reached her hand into the pool of frothing water, at the base of the fountain. She'd only done this a few times and never with two witnesses.

She closed her eyes – feeling – reaching out for her magic – just beyond. And when she felt the electricity she pulled it toward her. Her heart began to race, her pulse to quicken cheeks to darken a rosy scarlet.

Andromeda watched her eyes wide.

Sirius mouth was hanging open.

The three children, didn't even notice how busy Diagon Alley had become.

Bella didn't need a spell - she felt the water solidifying in her hand. All she'd done was think it.

And she pulled and she was holding it – her eyes still closed concentrating. At six, she had such a proficiently for magic it out stretched those twice her age.

'What is it?" Andromeda asked in a hushed voice. Looking down at the water creature that was laying in her sisters hands.

"A Pliosaur….'she said softly surprising even herself. She'd only just stumbled upon a picture in a book in their library - 'Prehistoric creatures of the Wizarding World.'

"A what?" Sirius gapped.

The water creature had no eyes – but it was otherwise complete with fins and a head.

Bella looked at Andromeda "do you want to hold it?"

She was so excited she reached to take the water creature from her sister.

"What is this Bellatrix!" came a thundering voice.

All three children looked up to see the angry faces of the adults.

Cygnus stopped grabbed Bellatrix's wrist so painfully she screamed. The water creature held together by only Bella's fragile mind – dissipated splashing onto the stones.

Andromeda was crying.

Druella snatched her youngest daughter away – chastising her vehemently.

"Wicked child!" Cygnus kept screaming "learn your place!"

As Bella tried to squirm away, her father pushed her hard and she hit her head on the fountain.

Druella signed and Walburga gave her a reassuring look, as though to say ' _I'm sorry you have to deal with such a terrible child_.'

"Move along' Orion said forcibly 'nothing to see' he cast withering looks at everyone who had stopped to gawk. 'This is family business!"

"It's not her fault!" Andromeda pleaded 'papa please stop!"

As Bella came to she felt something sticky on her face and knew it was blood.

She struggled to her feet – coolly looking at her father.

"Insolent child!" he fumed. "Come here."

Bella stumbled forward – until she was right in front of father.

"Druella, heal her please' he said. Then he looked at his daughter annoyed. 'Look what you've done Bellatrix upset your mother and her in such a fragile condition."

Bella wasn't ashamed, but she responded with 'I'm sorry father.'

* * *

"Bella blamed Sirius for getting her trouble, Andromeda told me later.' Narcissa said. 'This is just one circumstance where Sirius apparently accidently got my Bella severely punished."

Hermione felt her lunch threaten to come back. She had unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" was all Narcissa could say.

"Poor….." Hermione started to say – before stopping uncomfortable.

"Bellatrix?" Narcissa finished.

Hermione nodded.

"Bellatrix certainty didn't have an easy childhood.' Narcissa said sadly 'our parents abused her terribly and she took it easily for our protection. But she's not blameless….obviously."

Hermione gulped.

"I think that's enough for tonight."

Hermione felt hot tears on her cheeks.

"Why don't you come back on Friday. We can have dinner here together' she said gently.

Hermione could only nod, as her eyes burned - she ran from the room of Requirement.

* * *

 **Authors Note -** _I took some liberty with the dates here and ages of the Bella - Cissy and Sirius in this chapter. It was necessary for the stories continuity I believe. Please read and review and let me know what you think. As of now I'm not expecting this story to be updated weekly as I'm trying to do with_ ** _Amaranth : Animae Gemina - Book_ 1**. _As soon as I finish book 1 - I will be able to update it more frequently._


	4. Chapter 2 : What I've done

**_Put to rest what you thought of me_**  
 ** _While I clean this slate_**  
 ** _With the hands of uncertainty_**  
 ** _So let mercy come and wash away_**  
 ** _What I've done_**

 _ **~Linkin park**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : What I've done**_

It was Friday evening - at last, Hermione thought. She looked away from the mess of her clothing thrown haphazardly across her bed, sighing. _When had picking a perfect outfit gotten so important?_

 ** _Why torture yourself. Just admit it._**

She felt it again, then her heart fluttering with anticipation - as she thought of two beautiful cerulean eyes. Her breath caught when she remembered those full ruby lips against the softest alabaster skin, all framed by her touchable champagne hair - _beautiful_ \- cascading down her back in waves. She tried to control her attention, _think of something else_. When had her breathing begun to sound so labored? _You can't feel this way._

She nervously watched from the tower window, as the sun began to hang low above the horizon. She watched as it cast the Black Lake with a shimmering myriad of colors, falling into its darkling depths. As it sparked too, a million tiny stars coming to rest along the shores as the entire grounds of Hogwarts – glistened, a prism of brilliance across the freshly fallen snow.

As she leaned against the cool glass, completely lost in thought. It was blessed relief - against the heat of these thoughts and the flaming of her cheeks. Absently, she turned the pages of 'Hogwarts a History.' As again she felt her heart thudding, an aching desire – worrying her bottom lip. And so she didn't hear the door open.

"Hermione" Ginny said with forced cheerfulness.

Hermione tried to hide her nervousness. As she tried to compose herself from her best friend's scrutinizing eyes.

But she needn't have worried, Ginny's face was a mask of tension. _She'd OVER stressed herself_. As she now wore a deep crimson blush, making her look almost feverish. Again, thankfully, she'd been too preoccupied to notice Hermione quickly stiffen.

"Are you ready for supper?" she said in a rush. She stood in the doorway, rucksack over her shoulder, her lose braids disheveled. "I'm not sure I can eat, I'd rather avoid it, to be honest" she said almost bashfully.

Hermione tried to hide the smile as it tugged on lips. It was so obvious how Ginny's new found realization had begun to affect their life. She was wildly preoccupied for one, it could almost be cute. _Almost._

Ginny didn't wait for an answer, throwing herself dramatically upon Hermione's bed. The head girl rolled her eyes, sharing a room with the youngest Weasley was in a word – _interesting_. She remembered again how excited she felt seeing their room, for the first time. As Seventh years, they'd been afforded some wonderful perks ; for one they had a picturesque glimpse of Black Lake.

Hermione never realized how wonderful a double room could be until Ginny was her only roommate. They even had their own loo with little red lions on the fixtures on the sink. And to sleep in two luxurious, four poster beds with thick curtains of crimson and gold fit for queens with plush rugs and two ebony writing desks. And it was into this quiet, which Hermione blossomed as head girl.

"Are you okay, Mione?" She asked curiously. Hermione hadn't moved from her place by the window. She seemed a million miles away. "Hermione!?"

"Oh – I'm fine sorry" her thoughts interrupted. "I was just was thinking." She gave Ginny an apologetic look "but I can't go to supper, remember I have another research meeting?"

Ginny deflated, sitting up– "oh right – I forgot – maybe Rose or Sara will go with me."

Hermione felt a pang of guilt, she shouldn't have agreed to take a meal with - _Cissy_.

But Ginny was shaking her head, "no it's okay. I understand" she gave Hermione a small smile - depositing her books with a humph on her own bed. "I'm going to shower" she continued.

"Well if you're sure, I could always….."

"No don't do that – I know how excited research makes you." She said impishly. "There's nothing you can do anyway."

 _You mean about Luna?_

Hermione sighed, this was the part that bothered her – _the almost part_ – that Ginny wouldn't tell Harry the truth. Over Christmas, they'd become engaged, which surprised her, due to the big secret. That Ginny was in love with Luna Lovegood and only recently admitting it. Yet, she'd still accepted Harry's marriage proposal, anyway.

But as heartbreaking and maddening as the situation was - she couldn't judge. She definitely couldn't judge, she wasn't being honest either. She was pretty sure, she had some sort of crush on Professor Black. Even though she'd lied to Ginny and told her she'd never considered a woman in that way. She'd kept it a secret, even from her own heart, the guilt alone eat her up inside.

One day everything had changed in her class - Mystical Cognition, a study of Legilimency and Occulmency. As she'd always dreamed vividly throughout life, she'd never expected this confusion. How these feelings and old memories of Malfoy Manor – left her breathless.

And now she was infatuated with the wife of a Death Eater, too? So while Bellatrix plagued her dreams and tormented her mind. She'd be loathed to admit it – not to anyone, but now she was smitten with Professor Narcissa Black.

It all came back to her dark sister, the interest in time turners, the dreams that wouldn't stop, the confusion, the frustration. And now in her waking moments her heart to fluttered when she thought of - _Narcissa._

 _I'm just screwed._

Saying a soft ' _goodbye'_ to Ginny – Hermione hastily pulled the time turner from her desk grabbing her rucksack and headed for the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Bellatrix hated being trapped in a painting and it was especially odd – being sixteen again. Moodily, she stalked back and forth watching her little sister? _Or wait - big sister – fuck!_

The raven haired witch was losing her grip on what little reality, the dementors hadn't taken.

She only knew time's progression by the scratches she made on the wall.

She'd been trapped, she knew - _252 days 36 weeks or 6 days or 8 months and 7 days_ – much to her alarm, to her absolute disgust.

The spell had saved her yes - but she'd have rather have died; not locked up again. She hadn't even been able to enact her revenge. Rain down torture upon the Dark Lord for what he did to - _Cissy_. And now, this was a million times worse as her thoughts tore her apart. Her guilt.

Sixteen year old Bella still knew right from wrong. The culpability alone might consume her, but she couldn't admit it! Not now, well - _probably never._

The truth of how she really felt now - about torturing - _Hermione_.

All she had now was Cissy, the only grounding to her sanity. As all her memories once lost had been returned – secrets to devour her. But she showed no weakness. She remained stony and silent, caustic and passive aggressive, the lustful sinner. _A monster?_

But when Cissy was gone, she sobbed, overwhelmed by her inability to protect her sister. She cried in frustration in pain, madness and fear. The darkest witch of her age, reduced to tears – _toujour pur_ – Death Eater no more.

 _For fucks sake if I had any forethought had been more self aware – I might have thought - before performing blood magic on this fucked up painting._

She tossed her head in frustration – her captivity was worse than death. _If Cissy didn't gain Hermione's trust soon – they'd all be lost._ Young Bella looked again - deeply into her reflection, her haughty smirk, her dark tumbling curls, rosette lips set against ivy skin. A new kind of mask with all the tension of her age gone. Her eyes now lively and curious gone the haunted look – replaced by youth. Almost a gift if it wasn't a curse.

Curiously, Bellatrix didn't desire sleep or food and yet looked radiant and healthy, Cissy often said. A soft blush on her fair skin, a half smile on her lips. Those lips, Bellatrix ached to kiss but couldn't reach. _FUCK_. But most startling, looking down - the dark mark was gone.

* * *

"It's a beautiful time turner" Narcissa breathed - holding it gently – reverently. Hermione nodded.

Smoothing her emerald green dress, she laid it – gently - in her lap. Her eyes catching the light, reflecting deep turquoise endlessly in the soft darkness. Her long blonde hair was pulled high, out of reach and she looked regal. As Hermione felt the blush of wanting nothing more, then to touch the softness of these curls. They were tempting in an almost girlish way framing her gorgeous smile. Those deepest red lips almost like – _Bellatrix's_ – and so she softly gasped looking down at her half eaten turkey and potatoes.

If Narcissa noticed how dreamily Hermione was looking at her; she gave nothing away. The fire crackled in the hearth, spitting and hissing, the only sound, but for their soft breathing. Shy eyes watched Hermione, a gentle smile now gracing perfect lips. "Is there something bothering you, Hermione?" Narcissa asked feeling her own heart fluttering. The reality of her own feelings becoming prominent. "I feel something weights heavily on you." She whispered touching Hermione's hand.

Hermione looked up blushing – _she's touching me….again._

She attempted to steady her breathing. The close proximity of her mentor was driving the head girl delirious. And so she said "I just…..I feel things….I wonder things…"

"What do you wonder, Hermione?"

"I feel her in my dreams…." _Oh Morgana I didn't just admit that….._

Narcissa felt sick watching the mess of emotions play across her student's face. She knew exactly what the child was referring too.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was saying, "I feel it all over again, I feel her on top of me" tears threatening to fall "I feel her dagger on my skin – it burns - I feel her and I wonder….."

Narcissa waited worriedly, the time turner all but forgotten.

"I wonder, if she's really gone?" she whispered tentatively.

"Hermione," Narcissa stammered "I honestly don't know…" _Good that's the truth – don't lie._

"Cissy?" Hermione said her voice was trembling. Narcissa struggled to look, at her student, feeling her own eyes burning. "Please tell me is it wrong, be curious to want to know? Can you tell….me?" Her eyes pleading to Narcissa, a release from her confusion, she wanted nothing more than to understand.

She chewed on her lip thoughtfully. _She does have a right to ask._ "What would you like to know?" she breathed.

"Well….." Hermione oscillated admitting exactly what she wanted. _I want to know why I'm still alive._

Narcissa watched the conflicting emotions, confusion, curiosity and pain in her student's eyes. _I need to give her a little._ She laid her plate aside sighing.

"Hermione, I know you're curious," she said apprehensively. "You want to know everything, your thirst for knowledge is commendable," she absently said as she caressed her hand gently. Hermione's heart gave a flutter and she looked down bashfully. "We may sometimes discuss things, other than academic. And that's still okay. But before that – I must say my surprise, that you agreed to be my mentee. I'm most honored and most touched." She felt her tears burning her skin, running down her cheeks – she felt horribly vulnerable.

"Cissy I.."

"No Hermione let me finish. I'm so sorry, I'm not good at apologizes, but I'm desperately sorry! Together we're going to right the wrong that has been done to you. The least I can do is tell you whatever you need to know."

Hermione squirmed under her professor's vulnerability, it felt so unnatural as she wished only to give her comfort. "I…."

"When you're ready, whatever it is - I'll be here" Narcissa said shyly.

Hermione nodded reluctantly – tonight wasn't the night. But there was something else. And so she asked "can you tell me another story?"

Narcissa leaned back in her chair thoughtfully. "Alright," she said slowly. "But remember when it comes to my sisters, you are asking about them, yes?" Hermione could only nod, she was speechless. "Well then, don't say I didn't warn you" she said apologetically.

* * *

 **Summer 1962**

Narcissa stood on tippy toes to see the time turner in the manor's parlor cabinet. As the sun streamed through the bay windows of Black Manor - a soft cooling breeze ruffled the curtains and young Narcissa's soft golden curls.

 _That's what her sister called it, right?_

It was such a gorgeous rose gold - incased in a glass dome. She so longed to touch it, though Bella told her – long ago it wasn't a toy. At six, Narcissa Rose Black saw Bellatrix as more than a sibling, as more than just her sister. She was the child's entire world, her protector.

"What are you looking at Cissy?" Narcissa's eyes, as she saw the loving smile of Andromeda Black.

"Ohhh…" the six year old giggled "mommy and papa's time turner."

"Their what?" Andromeda asked looking over her sister's shoulder. "Oh that trinket in the cabinet?"

"Yeah, Bella called it a time turner."

"She'd know" Andromeda grinned "she's always, got her head in a book these days."

That definitely seemed to be so, to Narcissa who found her sister aloofness frustrating. Gone was her playful sister, everything had changed the day her Hogwarts letter arrived.

"I wish things didn't have to change" she sad sadly.

"I know but Cissy, she'll be home for Christmas, with so many new stories. We can still write her too! But I promise, you'll understand more, when your time comes." Andromeda was two years shy of her Hogwarts letter and already more excited than Bellatrix, at her age. She'd read everything in the manor, about Hogwarts already.

"What's so special about Hogwarts?" Narcissa said angrily as her sister followed her outside. "It's to far and it means we're apart."

"Aw, Cissy don't worry so much, Bella won't forget us – you."

"How do you know?"

"I just - she loves you so much." Andromeda said wistfully.

"She loves you too."

"Yes but it's different because you're the baby." And suddenly, she was reminded of a conversation years ago. She struggled not to cry then - remembering her Bella - before their baby sister arrived.

"Doesn't matter," Narcissa argued "she loves us both the same."

Andromeda shook her head, "Cissy your to little to understand."

Narcissa frowned - her older sister could be so confusing – but she shrugged. It didn't matter because what did was Bella leaving! She'd be gone for weeks as school began the following day.

She felt panicked, fearful and her stomach hurt painfully. How would she survive without Bella holding her at night when she had nightmares? Which happened all too often.

How to get by without the kisses on her cheeks, only Bella could wash her hair, so perfectly or sing to her sleep. Who would read to them beside the fire, maybe Meda but still. How could she leave them? She was angry, very angry.

Druella and Cygnus never gave Narcissa any affections, what little positive attention she got was from Bellatrix and Andromeda. All her parents did was shush her to be quiet. _Children should be seen and not heard._

No - it was Bella and sometime Dromeda that coddled her, giving her everything she wanted – spoiled her. And now Bella was going away, she had to stop it? But how? Then she came up with a plan and though it was dangerous she was determined.

* * *

Narcissa paused "we're rarely sensible at six, what six year old thinks her actions impact others? Hermione, it really was a ridiculous idea," she sighed. "It definitely didn't stop Bellatrix leaving…." she whispered. "It only instilled the idea of punishment and the lengths my sister would go for me." She gave Hermione a wane smile, "I told you my past is somewhat unpleasant."

Hermione felt that same dread once more washing over her like a tidal wave of nausea. And as - Narcissa saw the pain in her student's eyes she leaned forward again and took her hand gently.

* * *

 **Summer 1962**

Narcissa padded up to her sister's door kicking softly and waited.

"Cissy is that you?" came Bellatrix's tired voice.

"Yes Bella," she whispered at the key hole.

"Then come in" Bella's voice perked up immediately.

Narcissa pushed open the door and ran into her sister's arms. Bella chuckled and pulled her baby sister into her lap easily. She smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead softly, "what's wrong pet?" she asked dreamily.

"Please don't go" cried Narcissa as she burst into fresh tears.

"But I want to go" Bella said gently. But as Narcissa clung to her sister and wept Bella's heart broke. "I wish you to come too. Cissy, I'm going to miss you so much."

Narcissa looked up seeing tears in her big sister's eyes too.

"Then take me!"

"I can't, you know I can't' Bella said regretfully 'your place is here with mama, papa and Dromeda."

"But I want to be with you." Cissy pleaded.

Bella bit her lip looking again into those deep cerulean eyes, her breath caught. She pulled Cissy down into the covers and snuggled her close realizing just how far apart they'd be. It killed her to leave her behind. Pangs of guilt rolled through her again, as remembered she'd hold Meda, this way. Together - loving her in the darkness, holding her gently as though she'd break. As, her only comfort had been those big chocolate eyes and sweet little kisses. They'd once been so close, now Andromeda was confident, poised and strong. She didn't need her older sister anymore, but Cissy did.

Knowing her sister would care for Cissy and give her all the love she couldn't. Didn't make the reality any easier, for Bellatrix. Not for the first time she worried, Cissy might forget her. _What if she loved Andromeda more?_

Bellatrix watched her sleepy sister as her heart overflowed with equal parts love and fear. She didn't want to admit it – she'd never loved anyone like Cissy. She felt her breathing hitch - feeling so close and she blushed at her embarrassment.

"Please don't go' Narcissa said tearfully.

"Pet, please don't worry" Bella pleaded. "It's not forever and before you know we'll be together. I promise. And just think in five years I'll be in my sixth year - we'll be together as we are now at last."

The six year old pouted, five years was a horribly long time. It only made her more sure, she needed to intact her plan immediately.

"Sleep now, no more tears my love" Bella cooed. She kissed her sister softly on the lips and was rewarded with a sleepy sigh. "I love you Cissa. Promise me, you won't don't forget me."

"I love you Bella" Narcissa said through her tears. "And never."

* * *

It was after midnight and it had taken all Narcissa's will, not to fall asleep. The gentle breathing was so soporific she'd nearly succumbed a few times. But now she was sneaking downstairs, having just visited her parents room. Now she held the key, the solution, close to her heart.

Quietly, she pushed open the parlor door, a roaring fire came to life, magically in the hearth. Narcissa shivered, seeing her shadow along the wall, chastising herself for being nervous. This was her house, she had every right to roam around at night.

Stepping up to the cabinet, she felt a wave of excitement for what was about to happen. She slowly put the key into the lock as it with a satisfying click, released and the door swung upon. _Now the hard part._ She thought pursing her lips with concentration. She waved her hand feeling the prickles of magic at her finger tips grinning. At six, Narcissa's proficiency of wandless magic had gone beyond even Bellatrix's at her age. This thrilled her but, of course, Bella tutored her and Dromeda.

The dome flew off with a wave of her hand and landed in her arms. Placing it carefully on the plush rug, again she waved her hand and the precious object was in her hand. _That was almost too easy._

She sat gracefully on the floor beside the fire and took a good look at the time turner. She knew very well what power she had, here. Bella secretly explained it. Now all she had to do was calm down and follow through.

Narcissa bit her lip feeling her heart thudding painfully with anxiety. One turn, and she'd go back hours - the catch - she'd have to do it every night. But none would be the wiser. Nothing would have to change. She took a shuddering breath, so intent was her concentration she didn't realize she wasn't alone.

"Narcissa Rose Black!" came her mother's scream.

Narcissa yelped as the time turner was snatched from her hands. And now she was crying, feeling her mother's hand, grabbing her roughly. The shock of being discovered, reelected as anger in her mothers eyes.

"This isn't yours to touch" her voice getting higher with every word.

"I'm sorry, mama" Narcissa wept.

"Stop it now – stop the crying, it's most unbecoming" her mother scolded "Tell me right now, whoever told you about my time turner?"

"Bella but…."

"Bellatrix!" her mother shrieked. 'You've stolen this for her?! Haven't you?"

"No mama!" Narcissa tried to say but her mother wasn't listening.

Druella swept from the parlor - _thank reported to her so loyally – he was wonderful dutiful elf._

Narcissa could barely keep up with her mother, but their screaming woke Andromeda who opened her door and looked out. She was petrified seeing her little sister running after their mother. As she watched mother throw open Bella's door. Andromeda, gave chase and grabbed Narcissa before a protest.

"Mama no!" sobbed Narcissa, she couldn't help it. "No it's not Bella's fault. Mama please!"

When Druella reached Bellatrix she began to scream. It was so heart wrenching Narcissa was unable to forget it. She pulled her eldest from her bed by her hair and kicked her deftly. "Wretched child!"

Narcissa tried to disentangle herself from her sister's arms. But she couldn't.

"What's this?" her father said, the commotion had roused him and he was livid.

"Our Narcissa tried to steal my time turner for Bellatrix!" Druella yelled shrilly.

Cygnus didn't even blink "Crucio!" he bellowed. "Crucio!"

Neither sister had ever seen an unforgivable. And they weren't likely to ever forget. Even Druella looked shocked, but she didn't stop him.

Bellatrix wails broke their sisters' heart – they reverberated off the walls, her body writhing– she felt her blood boiling as she tried to plead – _stop_. Her bones cracked and broke with ear shattering clarity. As her tears cascaded down her cheeks. She'd never known such pain, she threw up again and again – _oh please papa stop!_

"Enough" Druella said "enough my love, I think she's learned."

Cygnus frowned "I certainty hope so. And remember Bellatrix if you disappoint again, I'll be force to use Crucio again. You're a lucky child, we shouldn't even let you go to Hogwarts." He quickly strode from the room with a "heal her."

Andromeda had tired to shield her sister, but Narcissa had heard and seen enough and was in hysterics.

"Your father would have me obliviate you" she said. "But I think you ALL would do well to remember."

She flounced from the room taking the time turner and Narcissa's last chance.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry" Narcissa wailed she'd fought her sister off at last. She kissed Bellatrix's her lips, her cheeks and using her dressing gown to wipe the blood from her eyes. "Bella please, please forgive me – be okay!"

Andromeda watched, a twisting anxiety forming, realizing just how close her siblings had become, it scared her. She knelt mutely beside Cissa.

As the raven witch opened on eye, "I'll be okay pet, please don't worry." She was tried and she was – broken - but she was alive.

And the lesson had been learned.

* * *

Hermione sobbed in Narcissa's lap. At some point during end of the story her student had jumped from her chair. And Narcissa had loved every moment, feeling this beautiful girl nestled so close. She knew her heart was quickly becoming devoted to the Gryffindor. She couldn't fight it, this attraction.

 _It's crazy, what would Bella say._ But she was starved for affection and divorcing Lucius and for once welcomed the vulnerability, instead of fighting it.

Narcissa smoothed her hair gently and felt the pain of that night again - breaking her again. She relished this feeling of closeness, though ached of sadness and horror. As remembered how her parents loved torturing Bella. That was only the beginning as Bellatrix took punishment for them with a loving grace that slowly descended into insanity.

Hermione and Narcissa sat quietly lost in their own thoughts, for words weren't

Eventually, the clock struck nine and Hermione sat up embarrassed and flushed. Narcissa wiped the tears from her student's face with a soft smile. "Next time, nothing painful okay?"

Hermione only nodded bravely trying to even her breathing.

* * *

"Well how was your meeting?" Bellatrix drawled when a very disheveled Narcissa entered their room. "Goddess what happened? Cissy you look terrible. What have you been doing, should I be jealous?" She cooed teasingly.

"What no Morgana – just stop Bellatrix" Narcissa said a flash of annoyance in her eyes. "I'm doing as you asked, Hermione is beginning to trust me….."

Bellatrix frowned, her eyes worried – _what was the problem – to use her full name - cissy must really not want to play._

"Okay, I'll try again, what's wrong luv? You seem upset." Bellatrix said softly.

"I told her about my stupid stunt with mother's time turner."

"Oh" was all she could say. As Bellatrix could only blink from surprise.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note** – Chapter 1 and 2 take place during the week of __January 6th and 8th. In book one -_ _ **Amaranth : Animae Gemina -**_ _these are the scenes (specific to #cissamione.) The one we never saw between chapter 8 Amhrán(Song of the Winds) and the **Breath of Life - The Extended Scene from Amhrán (Song of Winds)** and chapter 9 Midwinter Eve. _

_During Part I we'll also learn more about Bellatrix, I'll also address, Narcissa, Ginny and Hermione's trip to Diagon Alley, in chapter 8. The disastrous Valentines dance in chapter 9 ( ALL in a different way!) To name a few things coming up, the rest is a surprise. **I promise my next chapter will be happier!**_

 _Again don't expect a post every week. To all my American fallowers a very happy early independence day! If you have tumblr come and find me – I've decided to start using it again - I'm under name lunalicious._

 _I look forward to hearing ALL - your thoughts and I'll be back in two weeks._

 _If you have any questions please PM._

 _And as always thank you **rubikanon** – your amazing! _


	5. Chapter 3: For the Beauty of the Earth

**_"_** ** _For the beauty of the earth_**

 ** _For the glory of the skies_**

 ** _For the love which from our birth_**

 ** _Over and around us lies"_**

 ** _~ BarlowGirl_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: For the Beauty of the Earth**

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _It's only the second week of January and we still have plenty of time in which to continue our studies. Please, agree to meet me at Black Lake during your afternoon break. I look forward to seeing you on Wednesday and, of course, in class on Monday!_

 _Yours with Warmest Regards,_

 _Narcissa_

* * *

Hermione bent over her steamer trunk reaching for her gloves, her hat and Gryffindor scarf with curiosity. Narcissa's letter tucked safely in her pocket.

"What are you doing?" asked Ginny. Having just woken up from a nap, she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"I'm going for a walk to Black Lake to meet Professor Black" she said softly.

"Oh" Ginny said "don't catch cold, remember sleding with Luna" she said breathily. "It took hours after that for us all to warm up.' Her cheeks tinged a soft pink from the memory as Hermione pretended not to notice.

"Don't worry, Gin, I'm well prepared." She held up her winter clothing as evidence. And Ginny nodded.

"I'm so tired," the redhead said sleepily "I'm glad I don't have to go out into the grounds today."

"Up all night again?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I can't stop thinking about…."

"I know." Hermione quipped. "I wish I could help."

"No one can," Ginny said dramatically. "Oh and speaking of problems, did you see the notice in the common room?"

"The Valentine's Day dance?"

"Yes! And everyone is invited" Ginny said as she pulled a blanket over her head. "What if Harry and Ron come?"

Something twisted inside Hermione's stomach painfully. When had the mere thought of seeing her boyfriend make her feel ill. She was supposed to be in love with him, she'd wanted him once so much. Now, she felt an emptiness in her heart whenever his name was mentioned. This was more than a problem, she knew the signs, her crush was taking over.

"Oh, after the Yule Ball disaster – I'm not even planning on going" the head girl fumed.

"But you've got to come!"

"I don't have to do anything. But I'll think about it. Now Ginny I have to go. I'll see you for dinner." And she was out the door before Ginny could protest.

* * *

"Where are you going so bundled up?" Bellatrix drawled. "I thought you were meeting the mudpuppy?"

"Bella! Really" said Narcissa, "she has a name."

"Fine the Granger girl."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, her older sister could be so infuriating.

"Cissy," Bellatrix cooed "you better not be blowing off your meeting! My freedom depends on…."

"AH, I know" Narcissa bristled. "I'm not – but I'm also not telling you where I'm going."

"Please" Bellatrix said, attempting the doe-eyed innocent look. Though it merely looked calculating; nothing about Bellatrix had ever been innocent, that Narcissa could remember.

Her heart began to flutter when she remembered just how not innocent her eldest sister truly was.

"No, Bella, trust me" Narcissa, said flirtatiously. As she kissed the painting and her sister fumed.

"Whatever." Bellatrix huffed. As she turned away and scowled.

"Aw my lover, please" Narcissa whispered. "I promise I'll free you, but first I'm building a trust with our little lion."

"I'm aware, I told you to do that" the dark witch complained.

"Well then don't fear, Bella, our last lesson didn't endear her to us. It might have driven her away. I just need some time with her to build a repour."

"Are you sure that's all your building?" she teased. "You haven't forgotten our prophecy have you lil Cissy?"

Narcissa blushed under her sister's lust filled eyes. "No and stop. She's my student, I respect that."

"Sure, okay" the dark sister lisped. "I believe she's your student. I'll keep my council now, but I'm wiser of us - two. We both know the real truth. Now be gone" she waved her hand airily. "Go to the Granger girl," she smirked "enjoy your time together."

Narcissa couldn't hid her gasp and Bellatrix only smiled cheekily. _She knows….._

* * *

Hermione trudged through the deep wintery snow toward the Black Lake.

It was certainly a beautiful afternoon, the sun reflecting, the white crystals of ice. As the ice dripped from the eves and she watched as Flitwick used his wand to knock them from the castle ramparts.

It was quiet afternoon, Hermione thought, as she breathed in the cool mountain air. As the sun hung low over the horizon, casting shadows among the Forbidden Forest. The sound of her shoes, the only sound as she crunched through the newly fallen snow. She rarely ever visited the Black Lake, but it wasn't too far beyond Hagrid's Hut. It was a pleasant walk and Hermione was in no hurry. She'd left in plenty of time.

She stopped to look over the moors of the Scottish highland. She clapped her hands together and watched as her soft breath sent dancing moisture through the air.

* * *

Narcissa had set up a tent and started a small fire, and now was lost in her own thoughts.

 _Monday had been a particularly hard day – standing in front of her class of inquisitive N.E.W.T. students._

 _Her voice had gotten shaky when she'd noticed Hermione smiling dreamily. She'd shivered attempting to control her breathing. Why did the little lion have such an effect on her?_

 _"_ _Today," she'd said as confident as she could. "We're going to be doing a flying potion."_

 _All her students looked appropriately delighted by her words._

 _She could hear the whispers and smiled._

 _She remembered her first flying potion, Severus the potions prince and she the haughty overachiever competing for Slughorn's attentions. And his coveted apprenticeship which she'd lost to Severus much to her dismay. She had been heartbroken when it had been he – who continued his training to become a potions master._

 _While she had forced into a loveless marriage and become a house wife of the abusive Lucius. She was only able to practice her potions apprenticeship in secret. She had been all smiles when her dearest friend had promised to continue her training. She'd been touched when Severus had approached her. And here she was with her own class as potions mistress._

 _It had been a long time coming but her heart swelled with pride and sadness for her fallen friend._

 _"_ _Please turn to page twenty in your Advanced Level 2 potions book. Now remember this potion is only for practice unless you intend to brew it under a full moon, you won't be able to fly."_

 _Most of her students sighed in disappointment._

 _"_ _But for all of you curious souls, I will be accepting this potion as your end of semester graduation project. I'll be curious to see how you apply this potion to a creative application."_

 _"_ _And for all of you taking 'Magical Application in Everyday Use' with Professor DeLively," she chanced a look at Hermione who looked down blushing._

 _"_ _I'm pleased to announce she will also be accepting my potion in her senior project too. I believe in one of your later classes – some may chose to attempt the craftsmanship in making our own brooms?"_

 _A chorus of excitement as students erupted. Narcissa smirked._

 _"_ _So if you plan to recreate this potion for your project see me or professor DeLively and we'll help set you up." Narcissa finished._

 _Then she sat at her desk listening to the enthusiastic chatter of her students as they lit their cauldrons._

"Umm professor" Hermione had said tentatively.

 _Narcissa had smiled encouragingly._

 _"_ _I got your letter, I promise I won't be late."_

 _Narcissa had nodded and waved her hand dismissively._

 _As a perplexed and blushing Hermione had begun her potion._

A hand so soft and warm on her shoulder shook Narcissa from her thoughts. As she looked up into the bright inquisitive brown eyes of the lion, she'd just been thinking about.

"Oh Hermione!" Narcissa said rising to her feet embarrassed at being caught off guard. "It's good to see you."

Hermione smiled shyly "um me too Cissy," she said cautiously. The Narcissa of her lessons was so different than the poised potions mistress who sat like a royalty at her desk. Hermione couldn't help that she was captivated.

Narcissa frowned, why did the Gryffindor look so nervous. Then she realized it might have been her dismissive behavior in class. Then she felt a little sad, but Hermione was her student and no matter how she felt, she'd have to treat her with a Slytherin indifference. At least in class or lest reveal her true curiosity and growing devotion for the lion; who she was swiftly losing her heart too.

 _And why not. Who wouldn't adore such a beautiful, creative, intelligent woman with a heart as wide as the sea._

She felt her heart flutter as she worried her lip.

And Hermione watched her mentor's icy persona melt for a moment, a soft beauty behind a dark mask. As it quickly disappeared, revealing the Narcissa of her lessons, the approachable woman with a radiant grace, years younger with bright cerulean eyes.

"Hermione" Narcissa said softly. "I thought we'd do something fun today. I am afraid our last lessons have been abysmally dark."

Hermione squirmed uncomfortably under her crushes soft smile.

"And I will start telling you about Time Turners, I promise. But I thought you'd indulge your professor's desire."

Hermione felt her stomach do a flip at the word, **desire**. _Does she know what she's doing to me?_

Narcissa smirked watching Hermione's cheeks pink under her gaze. She'd begun to suspect her little lion's affections. And though it thrilled her – the shameless flirting scared her. She mustn't lose herself.

"Yes, okay" Hermione whispered.

"Delightful." Narcissa said beaming. She took her wand and easily transfigured Hermione's boots into skates. As she walked up to the water's edge, she felt her wandless magic demanding release. And she blushed a soft rosy glow upon her beautiful cream skin. She hadn't planned to use her wandless magic; but wanton desire broke from her fingertips in sparkly light. She didn't dare look at her student, she prided herself in being always controlled. This display was something only Bella had ever witnessed and she wanted to run from embarrassment. She quickly steadied her breathing, she'd always had a proficiency with ice magic. So perhaps this wasn't surprising after all.

Hermione was in awe, Narcissa was a wonder to behold. She'd never imagined she'd witness something as beautiful. As the water spread away, Hermione in an ice sheet of fairylike sparkles. It reminded her of a part in a favorite childhood movie, Fantasia. She tried not gasp, to disturb Narcissa who's eyes had fallen closed as the magic untangled from her fingertips. As the shoreline and a mile out on Black Lake froze solidly.

Narcissa opened her eyes and stumbled. Hermione reached out to steady her professor and Naricssa smiled tiredly.

"There we go" she said quietly "that was unexpected. I usually don't use wandless magic. "

"You're beautiful" Hermione said thoughtlessly and blushed. "I mean you are but – I meant this is beautiful" she indicated what Narcissa had done. She looked down embarrassed.

Narcissa could hardly contain a gasp. _She called me beautiful._ She wanted nothing more than to gather the lion into her arms. But she pretended to ignore the slip.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" she said brushing a strand of hair from Hermione's embarrassed blush. "Now enough talk, we have plenty of time yet for that. Come and skate with me, please?"

Hermione lost herself for a moment in the softness of sapphire eyes. And the way her professor's hips swayed; those lips so full, demanding to be kissed. _Wait what…._

"Well shall we?" Narcissa said breathily, reaching for Hermione's hand.

"I'm not really good at skating…." Hermione whispered.

"That's okay, I'll be here – I promise to catch you" Narcissa said innocently. - _Stop the flirting._

Hermione's heart swooped as she continued to blush and it wasn't lost on her mentor.

So Narcissa and Hermione spent the next hour skating across the frozen ice. Laughing and trying to ignore how often they touched.

Hermione was really a terrible skater at first though she picked it up quickly. She fell only a few times and Narcissa gathered her into her arms before she hit the ice.

As Hermione had looked up into those eyes, her arm around Narcissa's shoulder, struggling not to fall. She'd wanted more than once to capture those mischievous lips in a searing kiss. Her eyes might have conveyed her desires because Narcissa licked her lips more than once and once she'd gasped.

Then Hermione had suddenly mastered the skills to Narcissa's intense disappointment.

"I remember my sisters and I used to skate all the time" Narcissa said wistfully. She cast a warming spell around them to take off the chill.

 _'_ _innuendo'_ Hermione - thought as the little fire danced to life once more.

"It wasn't all bad, my childhood' Narcissa said softy, glancing at Hermione shyly.

Hermione smiled at her curiously peeked. "I'm glad it wasn't."

"There were happy times" she said sadly. "Overshadowed by the darkness of the abuse."

"You can tell me someday"

A tear froze on Narcissa's cheek as she bit her lip. She needed to compose herself again. _Why did this young Gryffindor shatter her indifferent resolve._

"We have a little time before your next class. I promise on Friday we'll return to our research. If you'd like, now though I can tell you a better memory?"

"Yes please, I'd like that."

Narcissa couldn't hide the smile. "Well this memory is from what would have been Bellatrix's first Samhain away from home." She said as she gave Hermione a cup of cocoa as she innocently tucked a blanket over them.

* * *

 **Fall 1962**

Narcissa held the letter, the family's owl had just delivered with a renewed enthusiastic joy. She was gleeful when she came upon her older sister reading in the solarium.

"Andromeda!" she crowed happily "Bellatrix is coming home for Samhain."

Andromeda looked up mildly interested. "Really? Why? I thought she'd have wanted to be at Hogwarts for Halloween."

Narcissa made a face "Samhain, Meda not Halloween, have you no respect?"

"Augh," Andromeda said primly "you know it's only for show right? The Samhain Gala? You and I celebrate Halloween, lil Cissy, we're both too young for Samhain" she said almost wistfully. "Mother says we shan't go until we're at least 14, even Bellatrix is too young."

Narcissa pouted.

"Never mind, why is Bellatrix coming home?"

"She says she's missed us."

"Oh I'm sure" Andromeda said haughtily. Though she softened seeing her lil sister's tears. She sighed as she pulled her into her lap. "I'm sure she missed you."

Narcissa made to protest but Andromeda shushed her.

"I missed her too" she said softly.

As Samhain approached, Narcissa's excitement only grew as their manor under went it's usual transformation. The house elves calculating preparations for the Samhain Gala. A decadent masked ball only reviled by the Beltane rites; a mysterious festival the Blacks celebrated yearly, that Narcissa curiously imagined.

The black candles were brought down from the attic, the candelabras polished until they shown. The black sparkling tapestries cleaned and rehung in the ballroom. Narcissa sampled the pastries in the kitchen while Andromeda carved the pumpkins deftly. The ones her mother would levitate over the guests on Samhain night.

And on Samhain morn, Bellatrix arrived by floo powder.

Narcissa ran into her sister's arms crying with delight. Bellatrix laughed and hugged Narcissa and watched Andromeda, a shy smile on her lips.

"Come here Meda" Bella had commanded. And so she'd hugged her too.

"Are you excited for Samhain?" Narcissa whispered.

Bellatrix squirmed away, a blush appearing on her cheeks. "Yes, of course silly. I wouldn't miss our Samhain tradition." She looked to Andromeda whose face was a mask of emotions. "I'm sure our Meda is excited too?"

Andromeda nodded.

As soon as night fell, the guests began to arrive – the pure blood families: Avery, Bulstrode, Burk, Carrow, Greengrass, Lestrange, Malfoy, Nott, Parkinson, Rosier, Rowle, Travers and Yaxley, Narcissa noticed in attendance.

As well as her aunt and uncle, thankfully, they'd left her cousins at home. As much as Bellatrix loved Regulas, she couldn't stand his older brother. A deep feud had been growing these many years which confused Narcissa.

She watched from over the banister as her mother greeted all her friends with a simpering attention.

Andromeda had opted to stay upstairs, her presence wasn't needed. She'd seen the same group of people for years. If she wasn't allowed to attend why bother.

"What do you think they do in there?" Narcissa whispered to Bellatrix, who had appeared beside her smiling.

"They dance silly, what do you think they do?"

Narcissa blushed embarrassed.

"Are you excited, Bella?" Narcissa whispered "you'll be first to attend out of all of us."

"Not really" Bellatrix chuckled "Cissy it's just a dance, I'm sure no different than the Winter Solstice ball."

"But we're allowed to attend that one!"

"Eh so what." Bellatrix muttered. "What could they possibly do - that's of any consequence to us." She continued mysteriously. In truth she was very interested in exactly what happened at the Samhain Gala, but she'd never admit it. "Come on little one we have our own party to attend. Meda has asked Twinkles to bring your favorite sweets."

Narcissa sighed as she entered the reading room.

"Don't be in a hurry to grow up pet, " Bellatrix said wisely "growing up means marriage." She shivered in disgust at the thought. "Enjoy our childhood, my love – we'll all grow up quicker than you'd expect."

"But Bella" Narcissa said softly "we'll all grow up someday, shouldn't we know what we want?"

"I have everything I want" Bellatrix proclaimed uncharacteristically shyly "here with you."

Andromeda looked up wistfully.

"I have all I desire with my sisters" Bellatrix finished. She hugged Narcissa kissing her cheeks lovingly. "Now let the celebration start!"

Narcissa watched as Andromeda lit the candle on the altar, placed the food as an offering and pricked her finger squeezing the blood into the bowl with sigh. She passed the athame to Bellatrix who followed her sister's example, letting her blood flow into the basin, her cheeks tinting red. She turned to Narcissa and raised her eyebrow.

"Cissy your turn" she said. "you shan't feel pressured – but little one you're old enough."

Narcissa didn't even wait. She'd watched Bellatrix and then Andromeda participate and now it was finally her chance.

This was the moment she had been waiting for and she let Bellatrix prick her finger. It stung only for a moment before her sister kissed it. Then she felt almost dizzy a feeling creeping into her heart she couldn't name. Bellatrix smirked but Andromeda frowned.

As the ceremony progressed, Narcissa listened as Bellatrix read the Samhain prayer and closed the curtains tightly.

There was something comforting in tradition, little Narcissa thought.

"Now come pet," Bella cooed 'I'll read 'The Tale of the three Brothers' outloud." She gathered her little sister into her lap running her hands through her long shinning blonde hair. She was rewarded by Narcissa's dreamy sigh. As Andromeda sat at her older sisters feet, Bellatrix opened, 'Tales of Beedle the Bard,' to a flutter of dust and began.

"There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at Midnight."

* * *

Narcissa sipped her cocoa and watched Hermione open her eyes slowly.

"I didn't know you celebrated the old religion," she said curiously.

"Yes most pure bloods, did – still do," she said conversationally.

"I've always been interested in Wicca" Hermione said softly.

"I'll remember that Hermione" Narcissa said just as softly. "But I'm afraid time has gotten away from us. Don't you have a class to get to?"

Hermione frowned. It was true, but she wished it wasn't. She longed to stay here under their blanket, drinking cocoa, listening to her mentor's comforting voice.

 _What's happening to me?_

"I'll see you on Friday, after dinner, in the Room of Requirement," Narcissa said almost sadly. She too didn't want to lose the company of her little lion. "If you need anything, please come find me. I know I asked only that you meet me in the Room of Requirement. But Hermione, if you need me, know - I'm here. My door is always open. I ask only that you knock, three times - first. I have a sinister black owl who doesn't much like strangers residing with me."

Hermione nodded. As she stood to begin the walk back up to Hogwarts for Ancient Runes.

Narcissa watched her go, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note -** I'm sorry for a two week delay, but I was on vacation and busy. I truly hope someone will review this story soon, its breaking my heart a little that no one has, honestly. I also wanted to say that for the forcible future this story is **#Cissamione**. However it will change to a love triangle **#Bellamione** in later chapters._

 ** _I will try to satisfy both ships and my own heart as well. I have come up with a plan with my lovely Emma's help. I hope I'll be back to post again soon._**

 _Here are some recommendations for my #Bellamione fans - here on_

 _I'm reading three - fantastic stories one is called [ **The House Ring** by annacec - s/12914618/1/The-House-Ring.]The other is [ **As We Chase** **the** **Sun**_ _by_ intheinkpot - s/12898077/1/] _And the last is [ **Remember?** by ExplainingTheIndescribable - s/12983262/1/] _

_I look forward to reading more of these amazing stories!_


End file.
